


No One Like Him

by closetpsycho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Takes Place After 3x06 | Ariel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetpsycho/pseuds/closetpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby wants to know what Belle sees in Rumpelstiltskin.</p><p>Luckily, Belle has an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Like Him

# No One Like Him 

Ruby didn't get it. She just didn't get it. Belle was sitting in her usual spot. It was her spot. Shared with Mr. Gold. Shared with Rumpelstiltskin. And Ruby didn't get it. But everytime she looked at the pair of them, watching them eat and sending each other looks with quiet banter in between, Ruby slowly came to a kind of understanding. She removed her apron and decided it was time for her break. She made her way over to where Belle was sitting and the town librarian looked up. "Mind if I sit with you?" Ruby asked and Belle shook her head. 

"Please," Belle gestured with her hand, and Ruby noticed that the ice tea in front of her was barely touched. 

"Something wrong?" she asked, and knew very well that there _was_

Belle sighed with a sad smile, "It's just... I miss Rumple." 

Ruby gave her an encouraging smile, "He'll come back. You said yourself that he sent you a message and that he was fine." Belle chuckled but said nothing. Ruby frowned, "You know, I've always wondered how the two of you ever got together." Belle looked at her sharply and Ruby was quick to calm her, "Not like that. I'm sure you have your reasons. But, maybe you could enlighten me?" 

The corner of Belle's mouth turned upwards in a small smile, "Trying to get my mind of my worries?" 

Ruby didn't bother to hide it, "The sex must be amazing." 

"Ruby!" Belle gasped, looking around to see if anyone had heard. But it was a quiet day and the people around them were too focused on their own conversations to really take notice. 

"I don't actually want to know if it is though," Ruby added quickly. 

Belle smiled, "Don't worry, I'm not telling." 

"So you _did_ have sex?" Ruby smirked. 

"Enough about my sex life, please?" Belle pleaded and Ruby surrendered. 

"He just doesn't seem to be getting along with anyone other than you," the waitress said eventually. 

Belle laughed at that, "Trust me, even I want to throttle him some times." 

Ruby raised an eyebrow and prompted, "Do tell." 

Belle sighed, "He's the one I really care for - mostly - and the one I'd rather talk to out of anyone, if I want to talk in the first place. Sometimes he can make me so angry I want to throws things around and then in the same breath I can be reassure that he really loves me. Sometimes he makes me want to scream my lungs out, sometimes he makes me laugh so hard that my stomach cramps. He makes me happy, he makes me sad and he brings out the best and the worst in me. There's just no one like him. And I feel like I'm one of the few who understand him. I can see when he's struggling and when he doesn't want to ask for help. And I know the feeling's mutual, even if he doesn't say it out loud." 

Belle paused here and Ruby smiled, "Girl, you got it bad." 

Belle smiled sheepishly, "I just know, that our love will survive." 

Ruby took Belle's hand and squeezed it tight, "Cheer up Belle. He'll come back." 

Belle squeezed back, "Thank you Ruby. I think I needed that." 

"Anytime," Ruby responded with a smirk. She spotted Granny shooting her a look and she stood from the table, "I better get back to work." 

Belle smiled and nodded, sipping her ice tea. Ruby felt better when she went back to work. She felt better because Belle smiled now, a bright smile full og hope and happiness. And that was the most important thing at the end of the day. 

Hope. 

Hope that her love would return. 

Hope that her love would survive. 

That love could - and would - survive anything. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

If only she knew of the happenings in Neverland...

**Author's Note:**

> So, hopefully you didn't shut down the tab as the story went along. I apologize if this wasn't to your liking, but I figured it was a neat little idea. And I'm so sorry if it turned out really bad! It isn't beta-ed and it probably should be, but I wrote it in maybe 20 minutes, and just wanted to get it posted afterwards... so there ya go!


End file.
